The Blackest Soul
by Nielo the fire mage
Summary: In the land of Skyrim, unite to stop an evil lich. But is the lich really their target? or is soemthing else pulling the strings?  Rated M for Violence, mild but strong on occasions language, and mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1 a Theif's Reward

Chapter 1- A Thief's Rewards

I can outrun them. I can outwit, outrun, outsmart, and outlive any who cross my path. They come closer, i just have to ignore the pain in my legs. The broken bone was nasty, my own bones piercing through my legs was not a pretty sight. The Imperials could follow me by my trail of blood. I suppose the leg was my fault, if you count jumping off a cliff and landing wrong my fault, as the Imperials chased me. I was clumsy, my Mom always told me to be careful and be aware of my surroundings. She was an expert in these things after all, after she was sent to the chopping block I ran away, the Imperials followed, knowing that her legacy can be continued by yours truly. I ran as fast as i could, good thing about wearing rags is that they don't hinder your movements, like the Imperials' legionnaire armor. A rock stabbed my foot and i tripped and fell, so much for maneuverability. Last i remember was an Imperial caught me and hit me hard on the head.

I guess i had blacked out because i was laying down on a bed, my clothes had been stripped to heal the wounds. An Imperial guard passed, he smelled of sweat and mildew. I asked why i was healed and he replied, "Gotta get ya all prettied up fer the choppin block sweety. Unless you can bribe me.." I asked what he would accept and the evil man said, "Well lassie, your body seems nice and pure.." he reached for my breasts and I promptly bit him. Having teeth like a dragon's is a real plus in defending against perverts. I guess he knocked me out again cause when i awoke i was in a cart, gagged and bound, with several other people, all Nords. One Nord spoke up, he told us our execution awaited, when i turned i couldn't believe my sore eyes. Ulfric Stormcloak sat next to me, in the same situation I was. Ulfric was the leader of the Stormcloaks, bunch of rebels that sought to drive the Imperial Legion out of Skyrim. I adored this man, as the Legion was responsible for my Mother's death, and my Father's and Sister's.

The carriage continued into town, couldn't tell which one but I saw people staring at us. A little boy was scolded by his father for looking at us. The boy saw me and tossed me a flower, it landed on my lap. I turned to him and nodded in approval, the boy smiled and ran into his house. I looked at the flower, a Nightshade. It stands for many things, death, mourning, sorrow. But it meant something else to me, it meant hope. Mother's favorite flower was Nightshade, their violet petals so gracefully crafted. It was also an emblem for the Dark Brotherhood, whom Mother was an active member.

The thought of Mom gave me hope and daring, even as i was called off the carriage by an Imperial Officer, he took off my gag and said, "Name?" I replied, "Burn in hell bitch!" he detected the venom in my voice and spat, "Don't worry, your carcass will be delivered to the Black Marsh back to your relatives." "My home is here, none can take it from me." The Imperial gave me a disgusted look and gestured me to the block. They've already lopped one head off, and mine was next. They pushed me to the ground, yet I kept hope, even till the end I kept hope.

The executioner was a portly man, His face was covered by a black sack with eye holes. Closed my eyes and waited for a miracle. The executioner raised his axe, suddenly the place shook, fire spewed from every which way, the fat man was roasted alive. I was half-dead and everything hurt. Rough hands picked me up and carried me away, i opened my eyes and saw a large man clad in burnt armor, my eyes were all fuzzy and barely working so I couldn't exactly see who my captor was. I must say I was very weak so I blacked out a couple times. I did see however that my captor was a large, muscular man with a large beard, he carried a two handed axe, that's all i remembered before I closed my eyes for a while.


	2. Chapter 2 Alive, for Now

Chapter 2- Living, for now

I found a cave, it was not very deep but served its purpose, my guess was right as I looked outside from the cave at the raging snowstorm. I carried the girl to the farthest reaches of the cave. I made a makeshift bed out of my fur cloak and gently set her down. She was beautiful, for an Argonian. She had tan scales that shone like tempered gold, her head was like snake's, yet rounded and friendlier looking. Two curved horns came from her head. Her body was lithe and, unlike mine, skinny. She was only about 5 feet, short. Well everyone is shorter than us Nords. Her eyes constantly flickered open, revealing their colors. Slitted like a snake's yet a deep azure. She was alluring to me so i kept busy preparing food.

What happened was a mystery to me, one minute i was hunting, the next i was saving an Argonian's life from the chopping block, and a dragon. I've been tracking that dragon down since I've seen it, its coal-black scales and twisted form gave it an appearance not unlike a twisted piece of metal, spiked and rigid and in the forge too long. I don't know what possessed me to take her, was it love? Was it revenge? I don't know. The Legion and I have been on okay terms for my entire life, after Skyrim's king was slaughtered by the rebel Stormcloaks it sparked a civil war, Us Nords pushing the Legion out of Skyrim. The Legion sacked our village, as we were under protection by the Stormcloaks. They killed my friends and neighbors, even a poor child was consumed by their flames. Yes it was I who chased the dragon into town, am I ashamed? I cannot tell. I slew four Legionnaires while I was at it, two I recognized from the raid. Now that the entire town is scorched of all life i think its glorious Irony, kill the innocents with fire, and their sole survivor kills the killers with a dragon. Well, she is waking up now, i should go tend to her needs.

I moaned in pain as I opened my eyes, i saw gray everywhere, but orange danced around me. As my eyes adjusted I saw a large man kneeling beside me, he was tearing cloth in half. I looked at my legs, burnt and blackened, shrapnel covered my limbs and ash hid the colors of my face. He used the cloth to bandage the wounds after he removed most of the shrapnel. I moaned unintelligibly as my eyes got a good look at him. He stood over six feet tall, a Nord. His long blonde hair was covered in ash and filth and was all tangled, as was his huge beard. He had two pale green eyes, like sea glass. He was very muscular, more so than anyone I've seen. Stuck in a rock near him was a large two handed axe. It looked a lot like the axe the executioner wielded except it was pure and smooth looking, it was a deep black color with silver engravings. On its neck were silver engraved runes, dragon runes i realized. His face bore a scar across his right eye, and across his left eye was a blood red tattoo of a wolf. I asked him his name as i slowly awoke from my haziness. "Sven," he replied, "Sven Yorgen." I asked what happened and he gave me a flower. "Crush it and eat it, it will clear up your head." I didn't realize until now that i had a horrific headache, i did as I was told and the headache cleared up after a bit. I asked what happened again and he replied, "Its a long story, get comfortable, for ill be here for a while."

He told me a story about a dragon he was hunting. I was under the impression the the dragons were all dead, apparently not. He continued his story after a short pause and talked about the Imperials, how they sacked his village. He purposely led the dragon into the village so that the Stormcloaks could escape, but for some unknown reason he saved me, and now here we are, stuck in a cave by a blizzard. I learned to walk again and eventually my skills came back to me. Sven went out of the cave after donning his armor, he said he would gather wood and food. He hasn't come back in a while so i assume hes having trouble catching something, i just drift off into sleep, I didn't even realize the beast walk into the cave.

The Argonian sure asked a lot of questions. I tried to answer them while being discrete, i got out of it by "Collecting food." in this weather, not a chance, for a man at least. Once out of her sight I gave in to call, unlike most i like the change, i get to be more aggressive and care not of what others think. Anyway, i used my snout to sniff out animals, i caught the scent of deer. Following the cent and then pouncing the animal was easy, not butchering it was hard. Anyway i must get back to the cave, The Argonian needs food and rest, as do i.


End file.
